One Tear
by Deno
Summary: Sometimes, giving up your love is all you can do. pairing ?x? Meant to be yaoi shounen ai , but could not be if your mind doesn't work like mine.


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't done anything lately, but I most likely won't be doing anything more anytime soon. School is bad... I'm in DEEP...

Anyway, I got board, so I typed this up. Hope you like it :P

Warning: 'Twas meant to be yaoi/shounen ai, but can be an OC girl, if you don't think like me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything related. I just borrow the characters for my own amusement.

Now, here you go! Oh, by the way, this is a one-shot only.

**One Tear**

**By: Deno**

One tear.

One tear shall fall today.

But one, only one.

I will allow it.

Why?

Because, that is love.

Pain, heartache, sorrow.

You can't have love without it.

It's true, I am trained to keep all my emotions in check, so I will.

But, as my last duty before I become the frozen hearted weapon Voltaire wants, I will let every ounce of humanity I have left to also leave in this one tear.

And no, I don't blame _him_, the one that I cry this tear for.

He is now happy, free of Biovolt's grasp.

Plus, he's... he's... with the love of his life.

And since he is the love of _my _life, I'm just glad he's happy.

Besides, not every one gets their 'happily ever after.'

I now know that I won't.

But he has found his.

He found his in a dark-haired, golden eyed, neko-jin teammate of his.

I have to give my love props, Rei is quite the kitty to tame, but he did it.

Rei is also undeniably handsome, quite a catch.

And yet, I can't help but think Rei is the lucky one.

No, I won't be jealous.

My love really does deserve better than some failed, useless Biovolt trash heap like me.

The Reject.

No, someone as flawless as my love deserves a gorgeous neko-jin to match his own dashing looks.

Their perfect.

As a couple, I mean.

Their names run as smoothly as water when said together.

Oh well, my life is perfect, too.

No, I'm not being sarcastic.

Since my loves life is perfect, so is mine.

And I'm sure your wondering how becoming a Biovolt weapon who will, most likely, fight my love and his love will help our relationship.

(Not that we have one, mind you.)

The answer is simple.

I've seen Boris's plan.

I've seen all the tests I'll have to go through.

I've memorized every detail down to the last wire.

And I also know, for 100, that it will fail.

That also leads to the question of 'Why?'

Why humiliate yourself by doing Biovolt's dirty work if you know it will fail?

Honestly, I have nothing to live for.

Oh, and a minor thing I didn't add?

Yeah, the plan will undoubtedly kill me.

Biovolt expects me to have a ton of gene alteration done so I can control this outrageous blade.

Don't worry, I have it all figured out.

The way Boris wants it to go is as follows:

Boris will somehow get the Bladebreakers to the location of his choice.

Next, Boris will separate the four teens from one another.

I fight them all one-on-one with this 'kick-butt' blade and take their bit-beasts.

Voltaire and Boris then use the Bladebreakers bit-beasts to take over the world.

What will _really_ happen is as follows:

Boris probably really will get the Bladebreakers to the location of his choosing.

Boris will try to separate the bunch, to no avail (with a little unknown help from me), and they stay as a group.

Boris gets mad, so he will send me to take them all on at once because, according to him, 'The blade can handle it.'

What happens next, in all honesty, will be my end.

All the Bladebreakers and I will launch our blades, but what no one will expect is that my 'awesome blade' will take all of my energy, ultimately killing me.

The blade, without someone to share such immense power with, with explode under the pressure.

That way, Voltaire and Boris can't reuse the blade.

I'm pretty sure the Bladebreakers, with the help of Mr. Dickenson, will be able to deal with Biovolt then.

Yes, I'm pretty happy with the plan.

It saves me the trouble of trying to kill myself and hide the evidence.

I don't really want anyone to know I wanted to die.

This way is easier, for me at least.

I suppose I will die with my love hating me for this, but he's happy, so I don't care.

Yes, I will always love him no matter what, but he is right where he belongs.

Among friends.

With his love.

Free.

Yes.

One tear.

One tear has fallen today.

And with it, so have my hopes, fears, and love.

-End-

Try and guess the pairing! One of them was easy, but the other person could have been one of two peolple. Have fun guessing, and please review! -gives cupcakes to all who review-


End file.
